Moving Forward
by ElnLiv10
Summary: Olivia has trouble with a recent case. Olivia needs emotional help but she won't let anyone help her. Can she be helped before it is too late. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it.
1. In the Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Jacob Austin. Dick Wolf and Neal Bear Own them. Rated M for mature.**

Moving Forward

Olivia sat at her desk attempting to finish her paper work. The case before was understandably difficult for her. Two young girls were kidnapped by

a psycho. When Olivia found them, they had recently died. Olivia tried to save them, CPR nothing could save those girls. Occasionally, she can still

see where the blood was on her hands and cloths. Olivia was woken out of her trance by her partner.

"Olivia…Olivia are you ok?" "You look tired."

"Yeah I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping."

"Is it because of the case," Elliot asked with deep concern.

"No I just haven't slept good lately;" obviously lying. "Is it alright if I take off?"

And with that Olivia walked out, holding her things in hand. As Olivia walked outside the cold January air shocked her body. She didn't care she

wanted her body to feel numb like her emotions. Olivia just kept repeating the horrible scene in her head. "Those poor girls, they had their whole

life ahead of them." "I could have saved them if I worked faster." "If I just found the perp earlier." After coming back to reality, Olivia found her self

in Central Park. As she looked up she saw a pond, still and calm. She slowly walked up to the chilled pond. Olivia stared at her reflection. She was

sick of her self. Olivia closed her eyes, scenes flashed through her mind. Her hands bloody, the two girls lying still, Jacob Austin the perp. Then she took a slow cold deep breath then jumped.

**Please let me know if you like it. It is my first story ever. **


	2. What?

**Chapter 2 **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Olivia slowly woke up hearing the noises around her. As she opened her eyes, the bright lights hurt.

"Olivia. Olivia can you hear me?" Elliot asked

"Yes please stop yelling." Holding her head Olivia replied softly

"What happened to you?" Elliot looked scared out of his mind.

Olivia looked down and saw the blankets on her, she remembered what happened.

"Olivia please tell me what happened, I care about you're my partner."

Olivia knew he wanted to know but she didn't want him involved.

"I was taking a walk in the park to clear my head, I came across a pond." "I was thinking their and I must have felling and hit my head."

"Jesus Liv you could have killed your self killed." Olivia could tell Elliot was sad and upset with her." "Sorry I was just tired, it was an accident." Liv looked tired and spent.

Elliot replied, " I am glad you are ok, you should rest."

Olivia knew she was stupid but she was in pain. Elliot was about to leave and then Olivia called out to El.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah"

" I am sorry about earlier, really." Olivia was guilty for acting so dumb.

" It's fine, but be more careful, you could have gotten hurt or worst." " Get some rest, I will pick you up in the morning if the doctor allows."

And with that he was gone, left alone with her thoughts. Elliot was going to pick Olivia up at the doctors, if her blood found nothing. Olivia on the other hand still felt guilty about those to poor girls. Thinking to her self, "I could have saved them."

Her and Elliot just arrived at were the girls were being held captive. As opened the door, she heard gun shots. When Olivia opened the door she saw the girls lying helpless on the floor. Olivia tried and tried to save those girls but she couldn't. All the blood went over Olivia's hands and shirt.

Just then Olivia woke up in a cold sweat. She had the worst dream. The doctor came into Olivia's room and sat down.

"Olivia, I have either good news or bad news." Olivia was thinking threw what could be wrong with he blood work.

"Olivia you are 8 weeks pregnant." All Olivia heard was pregnant repeating in her head.

A shocked Olivia said, "Thank you doctor, is it alright if I go home today?"

"Yes, but I advise you to be careful because of this scare."

"Thank you."

After the doctor left Olivia could not believe she was going to have a baby. She didn't even know the father. A week after the case she had slept with three or four men. She knew that wasn't careful but she did not expect this outcome.

Olivia had to get changed before Elliot got there and she could not tell him. At least not yet.


End file.
